


21

by tamersa



Series: Time Judged None [22]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: I hope this slowburn was worth it, Multi, from now I'll be using / and not & if you know what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamersa/pseuds/tamersa
Summary: One of my fav chapters so far. for me it would be always Ankh who makes first step into being with Eiji with more ehem closer bonds. I had to be sure he has the Rings on left hand also, hope you like this one people!





	21

Ankh had to agree, it looked majestic. Red translucent birds shifted their looks slightly to act both as a shield and a weapon. Hina could use those in really powerful way. She was punching and swinging her arms with such a force, that suddenly over 30 of the enemy troops were turned into scattered metal. It was unexpected, however, very much welcome, it allowed Bird Greeed to concentrate on destroying more Waste Yummies.  
After a few great punches, Hina felt that the third Medal made her technique weaker and it would be better to just throw it away now. While Ankh was busy with his own portion of enemies, Hina spotted Lena lurking behind the doors. Normally she’d be angry because of her getting closer to the battlefield, but now...  
\- Lena! I need you to catch this! - she shouted and when the confused girl made 2 steps outside Hina carefully threw the Medal. It easily landed right in Lena’s coupled hands.  
\- Hey show it to me...! – Taka whispered from behind her.  
\- Not now Taka! We have to hide! The adults can barely hold up! - she hissed at him trying to get inside again.  
The boy somehow wasn't that scared, he seemed rather… amused, looking at his aunt and the Majestic Birdman fighting. He wanted to be like that to! A Hero like his dad or those two or uncle Eiji! It would be so cool!  
Kids are usualy more open with their desires, and those are stronger even shown for short amount of time. That’s why just a moment later the third Core started shining brightly and smacked the boy’s forehead, entering inside his head. Seconds later a red energy created something similar to a short cape around his shoulders and a cap which looked like a raven’s head. Half of the boy’s face was completely covered by the same translucent red hologram, just like his aunt arms.  
\- Karasu Hood! - he shouted happily, however he didn't jump into the fight. - Hey aunt Hina! Punch to the right ! Now upper right! Now swing that one, yeah!  
Somehow all his ideas and tips were on point and using them made fighting much easier and more effective.  
Ankh jumped back to the kids, for one to protect them should a need arise but also to avoid getting hit by that woman’s monstrously strong attacks. He kicked enough butts today and also wanted to see this new force so he could try and analyse it.  
\- Now! The Finale! - the boy shouted.  
Hina stretched out her arms to the sides and a second later, she clapped. The energy birds covering her arms became bigger and flew off to kill any enemy that remained up until now. Afterwards she could barely stand up and the Medals reverted into their regular coin state in her palms. It was the same with the one that entered Taka: it just fell down on the ground and Lena had to hold the boy who instantly fell asleep.  
\- That was.. amazing... – panting the woman slowly approached the others – I didn't know we could do that… but... does it mean, me and Taka... that we are like Eiji was with purple Medals all those years ago? - she asked quickly, looking at Ankh with concern.  
\- No. Those are my Medals which are under my control. You just borrowed their strength. Except being exhausted, I doubt there’ll be any side effects. - he took all of the Cores and looked at them for a moment. Evolution can be really unexpected sometimes.  
\- So Taka only needs to rest, yes? I'm glad... - she sighed in relief.  
\- You need it too. Doctor Saito used Waste Yummies to scare us, but she still doesn’t have any new Yummies, otherwise she would use them instead. Go inside, call Birth to investigate this and get some sleep, it’s almost dawn, as for me... I need to talk to that dumbass for real – Ankh made an unpleasant smile. He’d be really happy, if he could just skip that, but there was no other way.  
After hiding his Cores again, and making sure there were no more enemies lurking around the house, he spread his wings and flew off to find the missing man.  
********************  
Another night without those pesky people, wonderful. Peace and quiet, everything he wanted. Eiji had a really peaceful day, walking around, eating more grilled food and just napping. His body was regenerating nicely, so he should be able to go deep in the mountains soon, just like he planned. There was still that thin voice which whispered to him, that it would be a mistake, but the darkness quickly engulfed it. Yes. World is so much better now, even if he can't laugh or cry with anyone, even if humans normally need social interactions, this small sacrifice was worth all the peace he got now. Now lying down in a slowly darkening room he was pondering about the next few weeks or even months but as usual, it wasn't a good idea. Future was always a mystery to him, it wasn't wise to wonder too much about it.  
He almost fell into slumber when heard a loud 'thud' on the roof. Eiji slowly got up and sighed. They don't give up easily, huh? He stretched a bit, got outside and in one smooth jump he up on the roof as well. It was a cloudy night so normally it shouldn't be easy to see something, especially without any electrical source of light around, yet his eyes were sharper than the usual, but also, the wings were a giveaway.  
\- What do you want? - he asked flatly, as he straighten up.  
Ankh stood there with a worried look. For a moment he didn't answer, just hid his wings. The suffocating silence was only seconds long yet felt like hours.  
\- I've come to talk – his voice was so unsure almost scared.  
\- And I have nothing to add – said Eiji monotonously – I don't want to look at you people, especially you Ankh. Go away.  
It seemed strange to the former OOO, but he saw something resembling pain in the other man’s features. Yes, he could see just fine in the dark now, yet, wasn't this some kind of illusion? Shouldn't Greeed be angry or even furious?   
\- Fine, I get it. Then just a few questions.  
His voice was maybe somewhat annoyed, but there was no anger, no sarcastic undertones. What gives?  
\- Oh? Then I can ask you something too, yes? And I'll do so first.  
\- Suit yourself.  
\- Why did you betray other Greeeds 800 years ago? Why did you take the King’s side?  
Ankh looked very surprised at this question, and was thinking for a short moment.  
\- I don't know why you care about that, but whatever. I was never truly on their side, they somehow wanted to devour the human kind and I just wanted the world to be whole again. Even if the methods to achieve it were similar, somehow they felt… shallow. Also the King’s promise seemed more rewarding than sticking with them.  
\- Oh? And what did he promise?  
\- My 10th Medal. I should have known, he didn't have it, that it was safer to destroy it, than worrying, that an enemy would find it and use it against his war machines, so that they would suddenly collapse – Ankh made an annoyed face again while talking about himself as a machine. - Back then I… didn't know much about humans and how their desires can twist them.  
Now this was interesting. Young, more naive Ankh believing a human, doing his dirty work and being betrayed for it. This explained some of his behaviours from before.   
Again the thin voice rose from the darkness, whispering about making a mistake and talking it out. This time however, it wasn't as easy to push it back down as before.  
\- So you were just used by the King. Just as I was used by you. - he said bitterly.  
\- No… you would have also benefited from winning. And no one betrayed you this time. - Ankh tried to be as calm as possible, yet it wasn't that easy.  
\- Who cares. I'm no longer in that position. Regardless, you answered my question so now it’s my turn.  
Ankh was silent for a moment, looking at Eiji with a serious face.  
\- Why was I able to kill that Yummy without any problem? - he said at last. His voice was too soft in his opinion, but it impossible to change that now.  
The man standing in front of him frowned and looked disappointed.   
\- You don't know? You genuinely don't have any idea why? Why it fused, why it came back to the warehouse, why it let you in, why it was destroyed just like that? - Eiji laughed emptily spreading his arms a bit – Ankh, that was its mission! That was my desire back then! For you to get there, to rescue me! To kill that Yummy! All that to show doctor Saito or rather to show me you really care! I don't have any idea why I wanted that, because later you were your usual self, just an egocentric piece of shit!

Eiji was still giggling, which was quite creepy, but for Bird Greeed it wasn't as disturbing as the answer to his question. He wanted that? To see him as a protector? But why... He really wanted to prove they have a bond? With someone who wasn't even human?  
All those years when he pursued a method of resurrection, all of this... the fury, disappointment... But maybe… the answer to that was just simple like that?  
\- You really are a dumbass – for the first time since he landed on the roof Ankh smiled. He made few steps towards Eiji, who stopped laughing and looked at the other man questioningly. - You know… I've felt the darkness from you for some time and I have to admit, I couldn't believe it’s something like this. You always talk about grabbing a needing hand – Ankh was closer and closer – But what about the ones that don't put that hand up? What if they just sit there without asking for help? - he was just few steps away – What if you have to just reach and grab such idiots like that – he caught Eiji’s shirt.  
It wasn't his typical grasp somehow. It was more gentle than strangling.   
\- So what now? - the other man somehow still looked amused, even despite his black void eyes were drained of any emotion.  
\- Indeed, what now? I wonder why you never plan anything beyond a few hours ahead? It was always pissing me off you know – he let go of Eiji’s shirt.  
\- Ha! Like you’re any better! What are your plans then? Let’s say that miraculously I would be back on your side and I would defeat the final enemy! You would be free of this OOO business! Then what Ankh! What would YOU do?  
\- Are you kidding me? - he snarled – I will be following you until you give me all the ice cream you promised!   
\- For how long? Half a year? What then?  
\- Ha! You will get into more trouble by then! So you will be in an even bigger treat debt! So my plan is... literally fool proof. - his face had his signature smirk.  
\- Riiiiiight, a proof… - Eiji said getting his cold composure after the laugh – There is none. It's just a trick to make me go with you and do your bidding. And after that you’ll just leave. See? I'm not as stupid as you think.  
Bird Greeed didn't say anything because he saw that for a moment, Eiji’s eyes flickered to their normal state. So there still was hope. And he wanted to bet on it. Because somehow, he wanted this too. This weird complicated and so needed bond.   
\- Want a proof? Tch! Fine! - stretching his left arm, Ankh transformed it into the Greeed form just like he normally would do with his right one. He looked at it for a moment and then took the wing-shaped like ring form his middle finger. His hand turned back again and Ankh grabbed Eiji’s hand and forced the item onto his palm.  
\- What... you’re lending it to me? - the man asked looking very confused.  
\- No you idiot! I'm giving it to you! It’s literally a part of me, made of cell medals but it will keep the ring form while I'm close enough… and I'm still a Greeed so I don't like losing my property, even former one, form my sight. So there, here’s your proof that I'll be at your side.  
Eiji was dumbfounded, standing there looking at Ankh who was standing just a step away from him, with a serious face, waiting for his reaction. Then focusing on the ring, and again on the other man. It was real. Something he could’ve never predicted, even in his wildest dreams.  
And he laughed. Laughed hard. However it wasn't like the one a few minutes ago. This time, it almost felt like a cry, that slowly turned into a sincere happiness. The darkness was slowly pushed away from his body as he touched the roof with his knees. Some of it of course went back inside him, because everyone has some darkness inside them. It was silent for a moment, and when he looked up at Bird Greeed. His eyes were normal as they should be. Ankh just smiled at him and helped him up.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my fav chapters so far. for me it would be always Ankh who makes first step into being with Eiji with more ehem closer bonds. I had to be sure he has the Rings on left hand also, hope you like this one people!


End file.
